The Build Of Fairy Tail
by Kamen Rider The Creator
Summary: Shinji Saotomi the genius Ultimate Scientist thrown into a strange world filled with magic an fantasy along with the power of Kamen Rider Build! Forced to fight an unknown enemy who have the answers to how he got to this world in the first place! Join him as he gets help from a certain guild known as... Fairy Tail! "Now, Shall We Begin The Experiment?" WINNER OF BUILD IDEAS


**KRTC: HELLO DEAR READER WELCOME! Yes this isnt a** **"Story" yet… you see I was in a dilema do decide between two anmes to make build with Which is this story and another one I will not tell you which because what fun would it be if I told you which one when u can find all of them in the whole freaking lists of crossovers. Here's a Hint: Anime with red haired girls.**

 **So this will instead be a small trailer showing of half the introductions of my OC who will be build as of now episode 5 of Build had recently came out when I typed this in therefore some things might change when I finally decide to create the whole story. So I want you yes you to decide which of these anime should be paired with Build till then enjoy the preview!**

A Giant Colosseum could be seen high above the ground thousands of attendees gathered around in the Colosseum to view the fight of the century between the two most powerful guilds in Fiore! Fairy Tail VS Sabertooth. Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth… However the two other dragon slayers had another member fighting with them he was a young man with black onyx hair mixed with strands of white. He was wearing a rather casual attire than the Dragon Slayers. A white Coat a red hoodie underneath it, blue slacks which reached almost reached past his foot and black sneakers. The sunlight then shined on his face revealing his black eyes.

"You Ready Shinji?" Natsu asked the young man. The Young Man now known as Shinji replied with a chuckle as he took out a strange belt like buckle like device. It had a crank on its side which would move when pushed/pulled down. Next to it was a strange metal like circular mirror which might light up. Beside it were two slots which looked as if something would fit in. He placed the belt on his waist as a yellow belt formed around it turning the buckle into a sort of belt. He then took out two miniature bottles. One was red and had a mold of a Rabbit within it the other was blue and had a mold of a tank in it.

"As I have always said Natsu… Now, shall we begin the experiment?" he then shook the two bottles as math like equations surrounded him. He then placed the Rabbit Bottle on the left side of the which was nearest to the crank and the Tank Bottle to the right side. All while pushing the topside of the bottle to the front and placing it one by one into the belt buckle.

 _ **RABBIT! TANK!**_

 _ **-BEST MATCH!-**_

As a stanby noise could be heard coming out of the driver Gajeel couldn't help but comment on this.

"So your going with RabbitTank huh? Well I hope you wont regret not using KeyDragon." Gajeel smirked at the last part as Shinji rolled his eyes. He then pushed the crank forward as a building up like noise could be heard. The circular mirror glowed the colors of red and blue, below it were to gears which moved as the crank was being pushed.

 _ **Are You Ready?!**_

Two gunpla like pneumatic tubes produced half armor parts which was themed and coloured after their respective bottles. "Henshin." He announced while letting go of the crank and striking a fighting pose. The tubes then smashed into each other with Shinji inside it creating an armor.

 _ **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank!**_ __ _ **Yeahhh!**_

With the transformation chant complete his transformation was complete! Kamen RIder Build was ready to fight!….. oh wait you have no idea whats going on do you? Well I guess I need to start from the beginning… CUE AWESOME FLASH BACK!

 _ **Yeahhh!**_

My name is Shinji Saotomi or Saotomi Shinji in Japanese… are we really doing this thing? With the names and all that? Ugh I feel like im some sort of weirdo doing that. Anyway I suppose I must tell you about my self. I'm the youngest and genius physicist in all of Japan! Well thats only self proclaimed but I don't see anyone cracking the theory of teleportation but me! Yes I made Teleportation possible! How? Its simple really you simply must… yadyadyayad matter yadayadayadadyayayd… Your low intelligence minds cant understand what I'm saying huh? Not a surprise there so lets skip that shall we? I'm a student of Hope's Peak Academy and earned the tittle of Ultimate Scientist with ease.

Apparently I was offered an opportunity to work on a top secret project for the Japanese government. Obviously I took it with no hesitation whatsoever today I'm Supposed too meet the man who will help me get in to things… Shame Akira and Daichi decided to go for the Toku Fest in the US… Yes Toku Fest if your not familiar Toku Fest is a festival to celebrate the anniversary of the tokutatsu franchise, mainly Kamen Rider, Super Sentai and Etc. Those two decided to go there and I kind of regret not coming with them… only "A little" Yes I'm a Toku nerd but for very good reasons. The Armor the riders use interests me very much and I hope that I will one day be able to create something as great as them… Lets be honest here the spandex are too much I don't even understand how a person can move in them!

As I entered the cafe I was greeted by a voice. "Ahh Shinji! Welcome to Our Research Team its and honor to meet you… This might be considered strange but what happen next was… odd. I could barely remember the face of the person who I was supposed to meet other than that I only remembered shaking my hand with him… Until everything went Black.

 **KRTC: Well what do you expect? It is just a preview so you get the small gist of what I'm doing the decision will be made with the amount of criticism each of these two previews get so be sure to give an honest opinion also before you be some sort of weird jerk or anything just know Build is still airing so this preview has a high chance of not making it to the real story. With that I bid you good luck choosing and have a great time! CIAO! MAN I missed saying that!**


End file.
